narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Urushi Tsuta
is supposed to be a retired ninja from , who now imposes the life of a business man in the retail of herbs, Ivy's Shop, in . In secret, he has given Kōsei the chance to become his student to teach him the art that earned him the nickname, Urushi of the Snake's Poison (蛇毒の漆 Jadoku no Urushi). Background Old, Temporary Urushi was born into the Tsuta house to the current head and his wife, and being their first child and son, heir, Urushi inheritance was the wealth and power of his family. The Tsuta household were believed to be benevolent spirits to the commoners and inhabitants of the . They would support the poor and bring justice to the evildoers within the Mist, to those that brought harm. And so, besides the political power the family withheld, Urushi was forced to practice the art of killing and assassination – an art that Urushi excelled in and performed perfectly. His parents did not object the request of the commanders from the Hunter-nin to adopt Urushi into their ranks. And neither did Urushi himself be bothered to refuse such feat. Therefore, Urushi perfected his art of killing throughout the years as an unofficial ninja. He continued to research his crave of interest for poisonous goods, something that the Tsuta house were known for. Which he later began to produce himself, changing the substances of the poison, to change the effects of it. But throughout the changes in the Mist, Urushi lost his loyalty in the village, and his family. He did not attempt to murder them out and clean his traces. Instead, Urushi requested to become the head of the family business, and later on, would become the head of the Tsuta, while, being away, from Kirigakure. And not being an official ninja, could not be considered as a deserter, or betrayer. Because, Urushi did not abandon the Mist literally, for he continued the Tsuta’s name in the Sand. Personality Old, temporary Urushi being a former assassin withholds a cold demeanour, developed throughout the years in the art of killing. In Kirigakure, Urushi was a part of the Hunting-nin and renowned to his sadistic way of torturing his targets with venom and poison. He was amused to watch his target struggle and then could finish them off in cold blood. To finish objectives, Urushi would decapitate his foe and target to bring evidence back to Kirigakure. Not being bothered by his accomplishment and so, achieved, his nickname:. Beyond this cold and sadistic attitude, he is a person who cannot be easily fooled and deceived. Urushi is a man of ambition and honour (in his own way). While he does display a sense of uncommon humour, Urushi also seems to have an appetite for displeasing and perverted actions at times, Urushi shows no shame to act these out. And he understands how men can think (through the years of his former occupation) and used this to rebind his connections to contract himself to the underground. Appearance Old, temporary Urushi is a lean-built man with an intimidating height, standing with 186 cm (6’2”) tall. He has a fair skin and greyish eyes. While being a business man, Urushi seems not to be a man to keep his appearance up, often, seen, with messy hair. His sun kissed golden hair strands framing the sides of the face, hanging between his eyes, and has a chin stubble. His common accessories is a dark blue and white bucket hat. His regular dressing code is a sluggish kimono that drapes around him, with the upper half left open, exposing his chest and flat stomach, which, is, barely revealing any sort of hard muscles (only with exertion a slight three-pack is revealed). Around his kimono, Urushi seems to be fond of wearing his dark coat whenever he is within his shop and during travelling. Urushi IV.jpg Urushi III.jpg Urushi II.jpg Urushi I.jpg Abilities Physical Prowess Ninjutsu Kenjutsu Poison Techniques and Weaponry Intelligence Other Skills Stats Equipment and Weaponry List of Poisonous Herbs Trivia Quotes